


Indecision is My Decision

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gender Identity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Edd needs to escape





	Indecision is My Decision

"Alright, Sockhead." Eddy hands off a clipboard depicting the 'latest, greatest' scam. "What's your theory on this one?"

Edd barely glances at it before shaking his head. "There are countless infractions in this plan, Eddy. Cardboard is too flimsy to hold an individual, especially one of your weight. I have no inclination to remain in one spot to"

"Geez, Double D. Just say no."

"You asked me to remain impartial yet logical. That's what I'm"

"I get it. Gah... you skip three grades and suddenly everything's beneath you."

"I think it's more along the lines of you failing sixth grade again." Edd shakes his head, disappointed in himself for sinking so low. "Sorry about that. I need to take a walk."

Eddy turns to Ed with a helmet, and Edd decides he doesn't want to know. He heads home and sneaks up to the attic, unsure if his parents are home. There is a secret room up there, and Edd has been using it to free himself from society for the past few months. He locks himself inside and sits at his makeshift vanity. There is a lot of makeup and foundation laid out before him. He only preps himself with the foundation and light lip gloss. He carefully removes the sock kept over his head, cringing slightly at his reflection.

Carefully, Edd collects an amber wig and pins it to his head, covering any reason to talk. With a special comb, he brushes out any tangles. He pulls on a padded bra, a burgundy feminine American Eagle three-quarter length top, and Gloria Vanderbilt skinny jeans. Edd looks back in the mirror and sees herself how she likes to resemble. She's only fifteen and can't do anything more than this, but it's the best she can be.

The doorbell rings. Her stomach clenches, and she desperately hopes her parents are home somewhere. Unfortunately, this proves not to be. One of the sticky notes in the hall states to always be courteous of guests. She takes in a sharp inhale and decides to indulge herself into the life of Double D. It's time that she meets someone. Edgily, she makes her way down the stairs. The house is completely empty, and she closes her eyes.

Again, the doorbell rings impatiently. Calming herself, she manages to set her feet on the ground floor. She knows it couldn't be a relative, but that leaves a load of cul-de-sac kids who know exactly where she lives. They know Edd doesn't have any siblings, so it also leaves a lot of questions open. The Kankers have given up on Edd, and Rolf is busy with Harvest. She reaches for the doorknob and opens the door a crack.

"Hey." A familiar, grunting voice is heard on the other side. "I'm here to fix the heater."

"Oh." She nods, opening the door wider to reveal her old school tormentor. "How delightful."

The boy on the porch takes in the girl in front of him. "Yes, you are. I'm Kevin."

She blinks, internally grateful that her appearance is unrevealing. "I'm Evelyn."


End file.
